162 - The End of the World
The End of the World ist die 162. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 2. Folge der 27. Staffel bzw. der 1. Staffel nach der Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Der Doctor und Rose kommen auf Platform One im Jahr fünf Milliarden an, wo sich einige der reichsten Wesen im Universum versammelt haben, um die Zerstörung der Erde mit anzusehen, während deren Sonne zu einem roten Riesen anschwillt und dann in einer Supernova explodiert. Aber einer der Teilnehmer plant aus dem Ereignis Profit zu schlagen und lässt eine Armee aus Roboterspinnen frei, um die Kontrolle über die Raumstation zu erlangen. Ist es die Anführerin Jabe, der erhabenen Bäume? Cassandra O’Brien, der letzte reine, noch existierende Mensch? Der winzige Moxx von Balhoon? Oder das imposante Gesicht von Boe? Und wer auch immer es ist, kann der Doctor ihn oder sie stoppen, bevor Platform One zusammen mit der Erde vernichtet wird? :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Zum zweiten Mal bringt der Doctor eine neue Begleiterin als erstes auf eine außerirdische Raumstation. Die erste war Peri Brown (The Ultimate Treasure) . Der Doctor will möchte ihnen damit die weiteren Reisen erleichtern, da sie so schnell verschiedene Spezies und Rassen kennenlernen. *Der Doctor verwendet das Psychic Paper. In seiner zweiten Inkarnation erhielt er es von der Celestial Intervention Agency (World Game), der Achte Doctor benutzte es ebenfalls (The Turn of the Screw, The Starship Theseus) * Rose ist die erste Begleiterin seit Sarah Jane Smith, die sich darüber wundert, dass scheinbar alle Aliens um sie herum Englisch sprechen. Verantwortlich dafür ist die Übersetzungsmatrix der TARDIS. Der Doctor nennt dies, ein "Geschenk" der TARDIS an alle Passagiere. Rose ist die erste Begleiterin überhaupt, die darüber erbost ist, dass die TARDIS sich in ihren Kopf hackt, um zu "übersetzen". Ähnliche Vorbehalte hatten danach nur noch Donna Noble und Bill Potts. *Rose erwähnt erstmals ihre Freundin Shareen. * Erstmals erfährt man, dass der Doctor offenbar der letzte überlebende Time Lord ist und sein Heimatplanet zerstört wurde. Dies muss in den Jahren zwischen dem TV-Film von 1996 und der 27. Staffel geschehen sein. * Der Doctor "upgradet" Rose' Handy in ein "Superhandy". Nun kann sie zu jeder Zeit und von jedem Ort aus Zuhause anrufen. Diesen Gefallen tut der Doctor auch Martha Jones in 42 und Donna Noble in ''The Poison Sky''. *Der Doctor erwähnt, dass er an Bord der Titanic war. In der Episode Rose zeigte Clive Finch Rose ein Foto vom Doctor mit einer Familie die "aus unbekannten Gründen" ihre Reise auf der Titanic stornieren ließ. * Fast überhört man in dieser Episode die erste Verwendung der Phrase Bad Wolf - der Moxx von Balhoon erwähnt sie in einem Gespräch mit dem Gesicht von Boe. *Beginnend mit Growing Terror wird im Magazin Doctor Who: Battles in Time in einer 6-teiligen Comic-Geschichte erzählt, was mit den Gästen von Platform One nach den Ereignissen dieser Episode geschieht. Hinter den Kulissen *Für den selbst damals noch ungewöhnlich großen Einsatz von CGI (z.B. die Außen- und einige Innenaufnahmen der Station, die Zerstörung der Erde) wurde ein Großteil des gesamten Effekt-Budgets der Staffel aufgebraucht. Dies sorgte dafür, dass diese Episode lange Zeit die umfangreichsten CGI-Animationen der Serie hatte. *Eine Szene, bei der die Besuchergalerie gedreht werden sollte, musste sogar ersatzlos gestrichen werden, da man sonst kein Geld für die Effekte der restlichen Episoden mehr gehabt hätte. *Erstmals versuchte man sich hier an einer Rückblende der vorangegangenen Ereignisse, wie es in einigen US-amerikanischen Serie früher der Fall war, jedoch setzte sich das Konzept nicht durch. Viel häufiger (in etwa 95% der Folgen) wird vor dem Intro ein Prolog zur Handlung gezeigt. *Ein weiteres Versuchskonzept war das Einblenden des BBC-Logos während des Prologs. Diese Praktik wurde übernommen, im Verlauf der Jahre jedoch wieder fallen gelassen und durch ein deutlich dezenteres Logo unter/neben dem Doctor Who-Logo im Intro ersetzt. *Davies gab in einem späteren Interview zu, dass er den Charakter Cassandra aus Protest zu den gängigen Schönheitsidealen in Hollywood kreiert hat. *Roses Bemerkung zu Newsround Extra (so etwas wie die Kindernachrichtensendung Logo im KIKA) dürfte nicht von ungefähr kommen, da sich ein Reporter von Newsround während der Dreharbeiten im Studio befand und darüber auch einen Artikel fürs Internet schrieb. *Die Dreharbeiten für die Szenen in den Wartungstunneln fanden im Versorgungsbereich (sprich dem Keller) des Studiokomplexes der BBC Wales statt. *Während der Dreharbeiten bemerkte man, dass durch die Streichung einiger Szenen und Gespräche die Folge zu kurz werden würde, weshalb man schnell noch einen Dialog zwischen Rose und Raffalo einfügen musste. *Erstmals erlaubte man dem Doctor milde Flüche zu benutzen; während des klassischen Teils der Serie ein No-go. it:The End of the World (TV) es:The End of the World fr:The End of the World (TV) pt:The End of the World ro:The End Of The World ru:Конец света (ТВ история) cy:The End of the World (stori deledu) en:The End of the World (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Neunter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Rose Tyler)‎ Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2005 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (Ferne Zukunft) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)